


Appetiser

by chamyl



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Guilty Wank, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Masturbation, Misunderstandings, Mutual Pining, Nude Photos, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, not too guilty though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl
Summary: In which Aziraphale receives the kind of picture that was absolutely not meant for him to see.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 100
Kudos: 564





	Appetiser

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Please Leave Your Message](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977185) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



Aziraphale stares at the picture for what seems to him like a very long time. It’s actually only three seconds, but they go by very slowly in his mind as he cycles through delighted surprise, petrifying realisation, instantaneous, shocking arousal and back again.

Because it’s beautiful. A beautiful, _beautiful_ picture. He just wasn’t expecting it at all. Why did Crowley—this is so out of character for him, isn’t it? It’s not _unwelcome_ , not in the slightest, but—but why would Crowley send him this? He’s always been so careful about keeping some distance. Pushing, but never too far; asking, but never too much. Aziraphale has never once worried, in his entire existence, that he’d say ‘no’ and Crowley wouldn’t respect that.

Oh, but it’s an absolutely stunning photograph. Crowley has one leg bent, the other stretched out over satin black sheets, perfectly framing his—his _penis_ , no use dancing around the subject. It’s a beautiful picture of Crowley’s dick, half-hard and bigger than he’d imagined and extremely attractive in the lithe frame of his thighs.

Aziraphale needs to sit down. So he does.

It’s not only an expertly taken photograph - the angle, the lighting. It’s the _promise_ it entails. It’s a ‘here’s a little taste, but there’s much more for you, if you’d like to come and get it’.

An appetiser. Oh, Aziraphale has always been so bad with those, ordering three or four before even starting the actual meal. He _would_ like to go and get it indeed. He’d like to get it so very badly.

He receives another message soon after: it’s Crowley again, apologising for the picture. Just a temptation, he says, nothing to do with Aziraphale, he used the wrong phone. Well, that explains it. Aziraphale refuses to feel disappointed about this. He _refuses_. Although really the demon should have been much more careful, what if upstairs had—

Aziraphale realises with a start upstairs will not hear about it. _Cannot_ hear about it. They don’t know he has a smartphone. Aziraphale is pretty sure Gabriel doesn’t even know how one works. And it’s so small, so easy to hide. It’s… it’s perfect.

He reaches down without thinking to adjust his underwear - realises _why_ he needs to adjust his underwear.

Well.

It’s not his fault, now is it? He simply asked Crowley what he was doing. He surely wasn’t expecting… that photograph. A mistake. An honest mistake, and of course he’ll tell the demon not to worry at all, but he can’t help it if that particular picture is now burned into his brain.

He considers deleting it. He should, shouldn’t he?

Oh, but right now he just can’t remember how to do that. Well then, he has to keep it. Right? He’s left with no choice.

And since he’s seen it once, it’s no harm in seeing it twice. Or just - keeping it on the screen, tapping once every time the phone so much as tries to go black on him.

Breathtaking. His gorgeous, gorgeous demon. Aziraphale can’t lie to himself, he’s completely hard in his trousers now, and it’s the kind of stiffy that will not go away on its own. He’ll have to take care of it himself.

He just has to.

But - he should reply to Crowley first. The demon must be in a state, having realised what he’s done, and that just won’t do. What he’s done is okay, more than okay in fact, and it’s even giving Aziraphale some _ideas_. So he replies, as quickly as his limited skills with a phone will allow - which isn’t very quickly at all. He says it’s no problem, not to dwell on it, and invites him out for dinner. There’s something important they need to discuss.

Then, he undoes his trousers and takes himself in hand, sighing in relief. He feels a little guilty - Crowley didn’t mean for him to see that photograph - so he tries, as much as he can, to compartmentalise. This is just a physical need he has to see to. Nothing to do with Crowley’s picture. Crowley’s naked picture. Crowley’s naked body, alluring and ruinous like a siren’s call tailor-made for him. Crowley’s smooth, delicious-looking inner thighs - oh God, Aziraphale would so like to taste them. He’d start at the knee, make his way down, not forget a single inch of skin. He’d bite, leave a sign of his passage for Crowley to find again later on.

He’d revel in all the little sounds Crowley would make, he’d do his best to make him whimper, to have him helplessly asking for more, to make him beg. Not because he’s a sadist, no - Aziraphale would just like to make him as desperate as he feels, and then give it to him, give him everything he asked for. Crowley would get everything he wants and more.

The angel can’t help himself, he pulls up the picture again as he jerks himself hard and fast. Right there, past Crowley’s balls - he’d bury his face right there, spread his thighs wide and press his tongue into him as far as it could go. Eat him out until the demon’s legs start to shake, then turn him over and do it again, until Crowley is oversensitive and raw and begging him to finish him off. And he would, oh, he’d love to wrap his hand around that dick and—

The angel comes in his own hand with a low, guttural sound.

It’s a long time before he catches his breath, miracles away the mess, and buttons himself up.

Right. Dinnertime can’t come soon enough - they really do have something important they need to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a tiny gift fic I wasn't planning on posting on AO3 at all, but somebody encouraged me to share it 💖

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] Appetiser](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282536) by [Djapchan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan)




End file.
